


The Most Precious Gift

by catlady1992



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlady1992/pseuds/catlady1992
Summary: She prayed to the gods for a gift, she had no idea they would listen to her pleas.





	1. The Most Precious Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!

It had been weeks since they arrived from Dragonstone to Winterfell, but that still didn’t make the cold more bearable. Daenerys stood in her room looking out to the courtyard of Winterfell. Her Unsullied and Dothraki soldiers walking along the northern masses, seemingly used to their new environment. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice someone come into her room. 

“My Queen” said Missandei, “are you alright? You have been spending a lot a time in your chambers and people are starting to get worried”.  
‘People, but not Jon Snow’, Daenerys thought, they hadn’t seen that much of each other since their arrival at Winterfell. Since the revelation Bran Stark made about Jon’s parentage. He was avoiding her like the plague, forgetting all those long nights they spent together on the ship. Getting to know each other, every single inch and scar. The truth was that she missed his presence the most. 

“I’m just not feeling well, that’s all” she said. “Do you want me to get the Maester?” Missandei asked.  
Daenerys was about to dismiss Missandei’s absurd suggestion when a wave of nausea hit her. She ran towards the nearest bucket and retched. Missandei ran over to clean her and help her sit. “I will get the Maester” and with that she ran out of the room.

After a minute or so the Maester came in the room with Missandei in tow, she closed the door behind her. “My grace, how long have you been feeling like this?” he asked. She thought about it for a minute, days maybe weeks? She wasn’t sure, so many things have been happening at once that she hadn’t kept track. “I honestly don’t remember” she said.  
The Maester examined her and asked her more questions. Daenerys was beginning to get irritated, she just wanted to be alone in peace and now her moment had been ruined. The Maester eyed her silently, he opened his mouth and closed it as if he didn’t know what to say. “Is it possible that you are with child?” he asked her.  
Daenerys started laughing, the Maester eyed Missandei worried. “With child? That is impossible, I am barren!” she told him. “Well when was the last time you had your blood? You are tired, sore and nauseous, all signs of a pregnancy. Your Grace, I don’t mean any disrespect, but have you laid with anyone recently?” the Maester asked.

She looked at him as if he was crazy, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She looked to Missandei, who stood next to the Maester startled. “Yes, I have, but…” she thought of those nights on the ship with Jon. How he made love to her, how he would look into her eyes in a way that she felt like he was looking into her soul. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. “Are you certain?” she stammered, “that I am with child?”. 

“Your grace, I have served as Maester for many years. I have dealt with many women who have had children and assisted in their births, I am certain.” he said sternly. More tears started flowing from her eyes, but not from sadness. She was happy, nay, elated. For many years she had wanted to have children but never certain of who it would be with. Now she was in love with a man that didn’t want to even see her and was with child. His child. A child made out of love.  
Missandei approached her cautiously. “My Queen, is there anything you want me to do?” she asked quietly. She looked at Missandei and stood up. She walked over to the Maester and shook his hand, “thank you, Maester”. She turned to Missandei, “tell Jon Snow to meet me in the godswood”. 

 

She sat waiting in the godswood, nervously wringing her hands. She was about to tell the man that she loved that the impossible became possible, she was with child. She was so consumed with her worries that she didn’t notice him until he sat next to her. She looked at him and then looked back at her hands. “You called, My Queen?” he asked her.

“Do you remember the last time we were here together?” she asked him. She did, it was the day they arrived at Winterfell and he was showing her around the castle. He held her hand as he explained the old gods to her, a concept she never learned in Essos. “I remember” he said with his thick Northern accent. 

“When we were here I prayed, I prayed that no matter what happened I wanted to live the rest of my life with you. Whether it be sitting on the throne in King’s Landing, here in Winterfell or exiled in Essos. But so many things have changed…” she said. That was before the revelation that Jon Snow was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen, her nephew. She was in love with her nephew, the last Targaryen left in the world besides her. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek. “Dany, please don’t cry” he said, while whipping the tear off her cheek. “I have been acting stupidly, I know. I just needed time to think, I’m sorry” he said while facing her. He took both of her hands in his and kissed them, he put them on his cheeks and kissed the palms of her hands. “I am so, so sorry Dany. Please forgive me” he tells her again. 

She looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes, he was also hurting. She didn’t know at that moment if she could tell him. But then she saw it, the love in his eyes as he looked at her. “I also prayed for something else” she said as he dropped her hands to look at her. “I prayed that the gods give me the chance to give you the most precious gift” she said and she lowered her hands on to her belly. He stared at her hands and looked in her eyes searching for an answer. “What are you saying Dany? Are you…” his words trailed off as he looked at her belly again. She started crying even harder. “Yes! Yes Jon, I am..” she couldn’t finish because he kissed her. He let his feelings flow through the kiss: happiness, regret, love. 

He knelt in front of her and kissed her belly, she held his face to it. He was also crying, she noticed. “Gods this is unbelievable, you are with child. Our child...” he trailed off again as he kissed her belly. He stood up all of the sudden and helped her stand. He held her face between his hands and kissed her. “See, I told you not to trust that old witch” he said between kisses. She grinned into the kiss and started laughing. “It seems that we have to celebrate and make up for lost time” he said as he took her hand and started walking back towards the castle. When she was walking right beside him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arm on his waist and snuggled into his furs. 

“If it’s a boy, let’s name him Eddard” she said.


	2. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First comes baby, then comes marriage?

When she woke the next day, she felt as if it was all a dream. She was with child, by a man who she loved so intensely that it made the air leave her lungs when she thought of losing him. Wrapped in the furs, she felt him stir behind her. The arm around her waist tightened as he dug his nose into her hair. She took his hand and kissed his palm and she felt him try to get closer, if it was even possible. “Good mornin’, my Queen” he whispered huskily into her ear. 

“Good morning my King” she said to him. She turned so she could be face to face with him. He caressed her face softly and pressed a kiss to her nose and then softly on her lips. She smiled and she felt as if her heart was trying to leave her body. “Is this how you will wake your Queen every day?”.

“Until the day I die, I will always love you” he said and then he pressed a hand to her belly. “I will love you and our children unconditionally. That is why I have to ask that you give me the honor of being your husband”. Dany looked at Jon, in that moment all she could think about was how their life would be together. Them waking up in bed every morning or being woken up by the pitter patter of steps made by their children as they ran into their room to wake them up. A boy with her eyes and his hair, a girl with her hair and his nature. A tear ran down her face as she imagined this. 

“Yes. Yes Jon” she said between kisses. “I am yours and you are mine. Forever, until the end of our days”. He moved in to kiss her again when there was a knock on the door. Jon grunted as he separated from her, standing up to put on some pants. “Who is it?” he asked the person on the other side of the door.  
“My Lord, it’s me Missandei” she said shyly. “Is the Queen with you?”. Instead of answering, Jon opened the door to a surprised Missandei. “Oh my, I’m so sorry. I can come back later if you’d like…” she said.

“No need. It is time to break our fast anyway.” Jon said. “I will gather the small council and my family to join us. We have an announcement to make” and with that he finished dressing. Missandei went over to Dany and helped her dress in yesterday’s clothes, she followed Dany out to her chambers to help her freshen up and be ready for the day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she entered the dining hall the first thing she heard was Jon’s laughter. She hadn’t seen him laugh like that in a while and it warmed her heart. Along the main table, Jon sat in the middle, next to him his sisters Arya and Sansa and then his brother Bran. Also on his left side were Davos, Sam, Gilly and little Sam. The seat to his right was empty, she knew that it was meant for her. After the empty chair seated were Missandei, Tyrion, Varys and Jorah; Grey Worm as always was standing guard. She walked up the steps and sat next to Jon, he smiled at her and grabbed her hand rubbing his finger over her knuckles. 

Jon stood at that moment and the hall fell silent. “Good morning to all, thank you for joining us. Daenerys and I have an announcement to make.” He looked to his left and then his right. The only people present in the hall were the one’s sitting in his table. But to them, they were the most important people. “We are to wed, joined together as Queen and King.”

“Well I guess then congratulations are in order!” said Tyrion. “When do you wish to hold the ceremony?”

“Tonight.” Jon said. “With the Long Night coming I do not want to spend another day without Daenerys by my side.” Jon looked at Dany and smiled. He took her hand and helped her stand, then he kissed her hands. He looked into her eyes as if nothing else mattered.

“Jon, are you serious? Have you thought about what the Northern lords will say?” Sansa said. “I mean no disrespect your Grace, but they will not accept a Southern leader.”

“They won’t have to.” Dany said. “Jon will still oversee the North and stay as their King.” Jon looked at Dany confused, they obviously had not discussed this. She turned to Tyrion, “make the preparations for tonight. There is no need yet to let the rest of Westeros know about our union, yet. We have more important things to worry about” she then turned to Jon, “I was thinking about holding the ceremony in the godswood.” 

That place was special to them. It was the place where she prayed to the gods to give her a child, it was the place where the gods answered her prayers and it was also the place where Dany gave Jon the news of their child. Now it will also be the place they were to wed. She didn’t care much about the old gods or the new, whether it was the light of the seven or the lord of the light. But she knew that the godswood were important to Jon. In one of the many nights on the ship he spoke to her about how he would come to the godswood to be alone. When he felt as if he wasn’t loved or wanted, he would go there and pray that one day he could give his child the love that he never had. It was also the place where he would have the most meaningful conversations with his father Ned. It didn’t matter that Ned wasn’t truly his father but the man raised him and loved him as his own and now he would have the chance to love his children in the same way.

“As you wish, my Queen” Jon said to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thank you so much for all the feedback on my first fic. I decided to make this a multi-chapter versus a one-shot. Hopefully I will get 1 or 2 more chapters in. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed.


	3. The Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding is Coming...

When Jon finished eating he whispered “I need to speak to you in private” into Dany’s ear. After she was finished he lead her to what used to be Ned Stark’s study. He closed the door behind him and turned to Dany, “why did you say that to Sansa?”.

“Oh please Jon, do you not see how the Northern lords look at me? How they talk behind my back? They chose to follow you, their King, not me! We need to be united to defeat the Night’s King, and if that means promising the North some sort of independence then be it. Once this is all over, we will rule together on the iron throne as King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Essos..” Dany said agitated. 

Jon looked at her for a moment and then smiled. “I always found it enticing to see you get riled up” he said huskily. He walked over to Dany and took her by the waist roughly and pulled her to him. “Jon!” she gasped and then giggled as he started kissing her neck. “I just can’t wait until I can call you my wife” he whispered into her ear in a tone that screamed sex. 

“As much as I would love to keep this going, we really need to start helping out with the preparations. We will have all night to celebrate” she said while trying to push him away. He sighed and looked at her with his deep dark eyes and took her hand and kissed her palm and then her knuckles. 

“I guess we can wait until later. I just want one night, where it’s just you and me, no Queen, no King, just us.” he said looking into her eyes.

“I would love that” she said. He dove in to give her another kiss. 

“And I love you, Dany” he said. She will never grow tired of hearing him say those words. 

“I love you too, Jon.” 

 

The castle was bustling with activity. A small feast was going to be prepared for them, just for their families and their councils. They had to save up food for the long night. The ceremony was going to be held in the godswood as it was important for Jon. Dany never grew up with a religion, but she knew this meant something to him. 

Dany was sitting in her room with Missandei braiding her hair. She didn’t want anything extravagant, just simple a simple hairdo. She wore a beautiful white long sleeved dress, with her three headed dragon pin on her right breast. Jon had give her a beautiful grey cloak to wear for the ceremony as her maiden cloak. She looked herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She was nervous, she wanted to laugh. It’s not as if he was going to leave her before the wedding. 

A knock on the door broke her trance. Missandei opened the door and Jorah came in. 

“My Queen, you called for me?” he said.

“Yes, ser Jorah. I would like you to escort me to the godswood” she said. “You have been with me since my first marriage and as I have no family, I choose who will escort me”

“It will be my honor, Khaleesi.” Jorah said as he bowed. At that moment Tyrion popped his head into her room.

“Is the Queen ready?” Tyrion asked.

They all looked at Dany, her heart fluttered. The time had finally come. She was going to marry the man she loved, who is fathering her child. She looked herself in the mirror once again. She was no longer that scared virgin from when she married the Khal or marrying to appease slave owners like she did in Mereen. She was the Queen and now she would marry her rightful King. 

“I am.” Dany said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope everyone is well! I am going to have some Floridian refugees in my home due to the hurricane so I might not be able to upload until Sunday. Fingers crossed I find some time.


	4. Sister Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Arya have a girl talk before the wedding.

Sansa was standing in the balcony overlooking the yard. Below she saw Brienne training Podrick, he looked up and saw that Sansa was looking. He smiled and waved and was knocked to the floor by Brienne. Sansa stifled a laugh. 

“Do not lose focus!” Brienne barked at Podrick. Sansa felt a presence next to her, she looked to her left and Arya was standing beside her. 

“So Jon and the Dragon Queen? Who would’ve guessed that?” Arya said and they both giggled. Sansa was still looking at Brienne and Podrick, Arya followed her line of sight. She smirked and arched her brow, “Podrick, eh?”

Sansa blushed, “it’s nothing, we’re just friends. What of you and Gendry? I’ve seen how he looks at you.” 

“We knew each other a long time ago, after father’s execution. I disguised myself as a boy and joined their group. He is my friend” Arya said. Sansa nodded.

“It seems like we are all making new friends. But have you seen how Tormund looks at Brienne?” she said laughing. 

“And she looks at him as if he was the most disgusting man in Westeros!” said Arya also laughing. They were never this close before, but then again they were just children. So much has changed since then, they have both gone through unimaginable things. After their laughter dissipated they looked at each other and sighed. 

“Well it seems like our brother will be King now. That means that you will be the Lady of Winterfell” Arya stated.

“That we don’t know yet. I don’t think neither Jon or the Queen know. It just seems haste, don’t you think? Why announce they are getting married and doing it the same day?” Sansa wondered.

“I think I heard Tyrion mention that they have been in love since she lost her dragon. Davos also said some things that I refuse to believe” said Sansa.

“What did he say?” Arya wondered. 

“I will not be telling you. It’s inappropriate to repeat.” Sansa said scandalized. 

“Oh please Sansa, we’re not little girls hiding from Septa Mordane. Spill” Arya teased.

“Well… Davos and Tyrion were talking about how loud Jon and the Queen were on the ship on their way to White Harbor from Dragonstone. Ser Davos swore to Tyrion that he hadn’t given them fermented crab” Sansa said confused. They gave each other a confused looked and started laughing again. 

“My ladies, it’s time to get ready for the ceremony” Maester Wolkan said eyeing them. They felt like little girls again, being caught by the Septa doing something that they shouldn’t have.

“I guess we should get going. We wouldn’t want to disappoint the King and Queen!” Arya said mockingly. 

They walked together to their chambers, arm in arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I couldn't sleep and wrote two chapters. Family should be here in like 2 hours. Next one is the wedding! I'm thinking on maybe making 7-8 chapters in total. I am going to start another modern au jonerys fic but I need ideas.


	5. The White Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two joined to one.

Jon stood by the godswood waiting. He couldn’t contain his happiness. He was marrying the woman he loved, the woman that was carrying his child. Jon swore off these things when he decided to join the Night’s Watch, he remembers how his uncle Benjen told him that he should have experienced the things that he was about to swear off. He didn’t think much of it, until Ygritte. He loved her dearly but she was too much for him. He wasn’t ready for a woman like that. Dany on the other hand, they compliment each other. Where she sometimes was a little volatile, he was able to calm her and make her see reason. Where he was guided by his honor, she had a more political mind. They needed each other, without the other they were simply incomplete.

All of his thoughts were gone when he saw her walking towards the godswood. She looked beautiful and radiant, she had the biggest smile on her face. She was being escorted by Jorah, who she also loves but more in a paternal way. It would make sense that she chose him. Behind her were Missandei and Tyrion.

Missandei and Tyrion stayed back along with Varys, Sam, Gilly, Bran, Gendry, Davos, Sansa and Arya while Jorah escorted Dany to Jon. He stood next to Maester Wolkan by the heart tree. When she finally stood in front of him, the Maester cleared his throat.

“Who is this woman who presents herself to be married?” the Maester asks.

“This is Daenerys of House Targaryen, the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Queen of Mereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Mother of Dragons, The Unburnt and Breaker of Chains” Jorah said. 

“Who presents the bride?” asked the Maester.

“Ser Jorah of House Mormont, advisor to the Queen.” said Jorah. 

“And who is the man that accepts this woman?” asks the Maester.

“I am Jon Snow, of Houses Stark and Targaryen, the King of the North.” Said Jon, smiling at Dany. 

“Thank you Ser Jorah. Do you, Daenerys of House Targaryen, take this man, Jon Snow of Houses Stark and Targaryen, to be your husband?”

“I take this man to be my husband.” Dany said, as a tear of happiness slid down her cheek. Jon automatically cupped her face to swipe the tear away with his thumb.

The Maester smiled, “now if you can please join hands, kneel in front of the heart tree and bow your heads in prayer.”

Jon held Dany’s hand as he helped kneel in front of the tree. They looked at each other one last time before looking towards the heart tree and bowing their heads. Jorah had explained to Dany that in this moment they were supposed to pray to the old gods to bless their marriage. All Dany could pray for was that she could deliver this child and both live, that she and Jon could have many more children and spend their lives together until they both died of old age. 

“You may stand” the Maester said and they stood. “Jon, please remove Daenerys’ maiden cloak and present her with her bride’s cloak” the Maester instructed.

Jon took off the grey coat that he had given Dany earlier and gave it to Sam. Sansa walked up to Jon with a beautiful, white and heavy fur coat that Jon drapped over Dany’s shoulders. It had the sigil of House Stark pinned in the right breast and the sigil of House Targaryen on the left. Jon looked at Dany at that moment and it was just them. Nobody else around, just them.

The Maester cleared his throat, “err Jon?”. Jon was startled, then he felt embarrassed that the Maester had spoken to them but they were so focused with each other that they didn’t hear him.

“I’m so sorry, what did you say?” Jon asked.

“I said that you may now carry your bride to the feast” the Maester said. Jon hadn’t even let him finish when he had already taken Dany in his arms. One his arms under knees as the other held her firmly by her torso. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started giggling. He leaned in and kissed her as he walked towards the feast hall while everyone one around them cheered. They joined their foreheads and kissed. 

“I love you Dany.” said Jon. 

“And I love you Jon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to clarify, Jon and Dany married under the religion of the old gods, which was practiced in Winterfell and Jon grew up with. Rhaegar and Lyanna were married under the new gods, which is why the ceremony was different. I want to thank a wiki oiaf.


	6. The Royal Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King and Queen celebrate their marriage with a feast and share some news.

They managed to keep the feast private. Just a selected few of the Dothraki and Unsullied soldiers were at the feast guarding. Jon and Dany would sit at the main table overlooking the hall. They were eating the first course but Jon was looking out to the rest of the hall. He could see Arya and Sansa sitting with Gendry and… Podrick was it? He didn’t know what they were talking about but he saw that all but Podrick were laughing while he turned a shade of red.

In another table he spotted Sam and Bran talking while Gilly was trying to get little Sam to eat. Tyrion, Davos and Varys were in the middle of a very serious conversation judging by the looks on their faces. Missandei and Grey Worm sat together chatting shyly. He felt something on his hand and jumped.

“Have I lost you, husband?” Dany asked. He grabbed her hand and lifted it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. 

“No, wife, just thinking about the company we keep. But I wouldn’t ask for better company. Although I wish you could’ve met my father Ned Stark, thanks to him I am the man I am today and the husband and father I will be to you and our family” he said to Dany.

“From what I can see from his children, he was an amazing father. I have no doubt that you will be an amazing father like him.” Dany said as she smiled at Jon. 

“Do you think we should tell them?” Jon asked Dany.

“If you want, my King” she said. Jon stood and cleared his throat. The hall fell silent and they all turned to him. He looked down at Dany again before addressing the hall.

“To our family and most trusted advisors, the Queen and I would like to express our gratitude for sharing this moment with us. When I went to Dragonstone to ask for the Queen’s help, I never thought that I would be here, married to her.” Jon looked around the room and lifter his cup, “I want to make a toast, to us the King and Queen, to the Houses of Stark and Targaryen and to defeating the Night’s King. Hear, hear!” Everyone started cheering. 

“I also wanted to take this moment to share some news. Daenerys is with child” he helped Dany stand up and everyone started cheering. She waved at their guests. 

“Thank you all, enjoy the rest of the feast” Dany said. Jon and Dany sat and enjoyed the rest of the feast. Meanwhile the guests were discussing the news that they just shared. 

“What do you think of the news?” Sansa asked Arya. She looked at Sansa for a minute and kept eating. 

“Honestly? I doesn’t surprise me considering how they can barely keep their hands off each other.” 

“Well I don’t blame him, have you seen her?” Gendry said.

“Watch your mouth, that’s our new sister you’re talking about” Arya said bitterly.

“How does it feel that you two will be aunts?” Podrick asked. Sansa sighed soundly.

“I’m happy for them of course, it’s just…” Sansa paused, “I just can’t stop thinking about the Long Night, the wights, the war. What would happen if either of them..”

“Don’t even finish that sentence Sansa” Arya barked at Sansa. 

“Now Arya, Sansa is right in feeling this way” Podrick countered, “we all have the right to feel that way, because that’s the world we live in now.”

On another table sat Tyrion and Davos, hands of the Queen and King respectively. Tyrion was unusually quiet, usually when he drinks more that two goblets of wine he becomes talkative. “What do you think?” asked Davos.

“I think that we are fucked.” Tyrion answered. They both chuckled. 

Jon stood at the main table clearing his throat. “Again I want to thank you all for coming but the Queen and I will retire to our chambers.” The guest started cheering.

“Per Northern tradition, the groom must carry his bride to their chambers” Jorah stated. The cheers grew louder. Jon chuckled looking to his wife while standing up. 

“Well I wouldn’t count on it, ser Jorah, after the amazing feast we just had” said Dany giggling, looking up at her husband.

“Do you doubt my strength, wife?” Jon said while extending his hand to her. 

“Of course not, my King” Dany said while taking his hand and standing, “I just meant that..” At that moment, Jon lifted Dany into his arms with one arm under her legs and the other holding her back. Dany shrieked and then started laughing as Jon walked away from the hall. Jon carried her until arriving at the Lord’s chambers, once home to Ned and Catelyn Stark. 

“My Queen, our chambers await” Jon purred into her ear as he kicked the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now everyone knows! I'm going to publish one more chapter before bidding adieu to my first fic. I'm already writing a new fic which will be a modern au and tad more sexier than this one.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten Years Later

Ten Years Later

Dany and Jon were sleeping in their chambers, with Jon hugging Dany from behind, his arm resting on her protruding belly. The door creaked and you could hear soft giggling. Years of vigilance had made Jon a very light sleeper, he heard them as soon as they came in. He kept his eyes closed and smiled, he loved mornings like this, sharing the bed with his wife and children. 

He heard their steps as they tried to be “quiet” and them shushing each other. Then all three jumped on the bed to wake up their parents.

“Be careful with mama my little dragons” Jon said while sitting up and opening his arms to them. Eddard was the oldest of the three at nine years young, then came twins Rhaella and Lyanna, aged 5, named after their fallen grandmothers.

“No worries, mama is already awake” Dany said sitting up.

“Mama, mama!” the girl exclaimed as they crawled to either side of Dany, while Eddard sat between his father and the girls. Jon laughed at their predicament.

“We might have to look into getting a bigger bed to hold all of our children, my Queen” Jon said. 

“Well promise me this will be the last one for a while” Dany said while rubbing her belly. Jon chuckled.

“You know I have no control over that, my love. If so we would have 20 children now.” Jon said. 

“Papa, how are babies made?” asked Lyanna. 

“Believe me Lyanna, you do NOT want to know” Eddard said laughing. Unfortunately he had walked in or interrupted one too many times. A knock at the door distracted Lyanna from asking anymore questions. Missandei peaked her head through the door and smiled.

“Are we breaking fast in bed today my Graces?” she asked Dany and Jon. Jon looked at Dany and smiled and she nodded at him.

“For five please, Missandei” Jon told her. As Missandei stepped out the room and could hear the children giggling as they were being loved by their parents, the most precious gifts a wife could give to her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU! The support I've gotten for my first fanfic ever has been amazing. I am cooking something else and I can't wait to share it with y'all!


End file.
